


A Moment's Hesitation

by Riagin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU at the end of 2.15, F/F, Post-War, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riagin/pseuds/Riagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa hesitates at the wrong moment and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in Italics is suppose to be Trigedasleng.

“Please don’t do this.”

Clarke’s blue eyes were brimming with tears of hurt and hopelessness. They both knew that Lexa wouldn't go back on her decision; it was a desperate and useless last attempt. But even if she wouldn't change her mind, there was a moment of hesitation as she tried to bury all her guilt and heartbreak beneath the duty to her people.

It was in that moment of weakness that everything changed.

Unseen by everyone, too caught up in what could possibly be the last interaction between the Commander and the Princess; Emerson looked off into the distance and gave the slightest of nods.

The single shot that rang out sounded a hundred times louder in the heavy silence. Clarke stumbled forward, eyes still locked onto Lexa’s, while everyone else stood still in shock. Blue eyes going through several emotions (shock, confusion, betrayal, guilt, pain,) before settling on a bone wary acceptance. The shock instantly wearing off as Clarke started falling.

Lexa was instantly there to catch her as the surrounding army let out a roar of fury at seeing one of their leaders shot down in the most cowardly way, the freed Grounders passing through the doors as quickly as their weak bodies could take them. Those that had returned with Lexa knew that this hadn't been the deal and were shouting _traitors_ in Trigedasleng that was being picked on by the rest of the Grounders. But their Commander’s attention was solely on the girl, woman, in her arms, whispering in her ear as they slide to the ground.

“I swear this wasn't part of the deal… I was only to have my army retreat… please…”

There was so much blood; Lexa could feel it quickly soaking through Clarke’s clothes and onto hers. She could hear Clarke’s quick shallow breaths. There would be no saving her, they both knew it. As fingers tightly gripped onto her coat, the Commander could feel her own heart dying alongside the blonde’s.

“If you ever cared for me… save my people.”

The words were strained and Lexa barely heard them over all the noise. The guilt that she had been trying to bury only a minute ago hit her at full force and she couldn't get any more words out. Instead she nodded only enough that Clarke could feel it but anyone looking at them wouldn't pick up on it. For a split moment Clarke pulled her closer before her grip went slack.

“ _Ai gonplei ste odon_.”

And suddenly Lexa was left supporting Clarke’s full weight, the harsh breathing had stopped as well as two beating hearts. But she knew that now was not the time to mourn, now was the time for vengeance. Hate burned away any thought of accepting the deal the traitorous Mountain Men had offered. If they couldn't even give her a few seconds to come to terms with her actions, nothing would stop them from coming after them in the future. They had to be destroyed. She would personally see to that.

“ _Shof op_.”

Everyone around her quickly fell silent. Lexa carefully let Clarke’s body rest on the ground and stood to face the bloodthirsty army, her face a mask of fury. She spoke clearly and in Trigedasleng so that the Mountain Men wouldn't understand, the _Skaikru_ would be lost at first but would quickly be caught up by the Grounders near them.

“ _As soon as our people are out, storm the mountain. Kill everyone with a weapon and those that get in our way. Gather the children and civilians. Leave their leader for me_.”

There was a mumble of understanding as they waited for the last of the released Grounders to stumble outside, the Sky People shifting impatiently before someone quietly explained the Commanders orders to them. Muscles tensed as everyone was waiting to jump into action, no one was questioning why they weren't accepting the deal that had been offered earlier. After all, blood had yet to be spilled for the hundreds, thousands, of people that had been drained of blood or turned into monsters for decades.

As soon as the last Grounder stumbled out, those closest to the ropes still attached to the door quickly grabbed on and pulled it back open using sheer force. Lexa was one of the first at the doors, sword drawn, mouth pulled back in a snarl, blood dripping down her clothes (Clarke’s blood.) They quickly flooded into the mountain, the chanting starting up quickly, _jus drein jus daun_ , and soon blood flooded the bunker that had managed to survive for almost a century.

* * *

 

It took a night, the loss of a frustrating but tolerable number of Grounders and _Skaikru_ , and the spilling of more than a little ‘innocent’ blood; but the mountain had fallen. The Mountain Men’s numbers had been more than halved, their children and civilians kept under close watch on level five, and their leaders imprisoned in the same cages that had previously held Grounders. The Commander sat in what had previously been Wallace’s office with the clan leaders, Indra (who had been severally injured but refused to rest after being quickly tended to,) Abby, Kane, and Bellamy. Lexa had her arm in a sling after taking a bullet in the shoulder (the same arm that she had hurt escaping from the Pauna, the same arm Clarke had once made a sling for.)

“With the threat of the mountain finally taken care of, we have much to discuss.” The clan leaders seem to shuffle in agreement while the three _Skaikru_ shifted uncomfortably (Kane,) clenched their jaw in anger (Bellamy,) and simply stared blankly at the wall (Abby.) “Today we rest. Tomorrow we pay respects to our fallen and punish the prisoners. Then, and only then, will we sit and come to an agreement on what our next move as an alliance is and how to deal with those being watched on the fifth level.”

It was obvious that not everyone completely agreed with this, the Ice Nation leader in particular scowled, but no one said anything to counter Lexa. Satisfied with the general acceptance of her immediate plans, she turned to Abby, her stoic mask falling for a split second. No one but Indra, who had seen her grow up, saw the immense pain that passed her face.

“As her people, you have the right to choose what to do with Clarke’s body. But by our traditions, a leader who falls,” her voice slightly cracking at the word “in war, would be burned before all the warriors. In her armor, with a worthy weapon in her grasp, leading the fallen warriors into their next life. I insist on having Clarke lead this one last charge for all our people.”

“ _Heda!_ Do you really think it would be wise to give such an honor to someone outside our traditions? _Skaikru_ losses were but a fraction of our own, they have nothing to offer us, and with the alliance coming to an end who knows if we’ll even be tolerant of them within a few days!” The Ice Nation leader had slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his face turning red with rage as he looked at Lexa with disgust. A couple of other clan leaders murmured in what sounded like agreement, but most of them looked away from the man who dared speak against their _Heda_.

Lexa herself narrowed her eyes and even though she didn't stand, it was obvious that she was looking down at him.

“ _Klark kom Skaikru_ came to us with a way to free ourselves from the shadow the mountain had cast on us for generations. She gave us a way to cure the reapers, sent her general to turn off the acid fog that had been plaguing our lands, found a way to open a door we've never even been able to touch, and personally led our armies next to me, sacrificing her life so that we could eliminate our enemy. She has done more for our people in weeks than many of our clan leaders ever have! Does the Ice Nation have an objection to having such a worthy leader being honored?”

She had phrased it as a question but it was a challenge, everyone in the room stilled as they waited for the man to either swallow his pride or lose his life. Seeing that no one seemed to be supporting him any longer, he clenched his jaw a couple of times before bowing and painfully saying, “No _Heda_ , it would do us proud to have her lead our dead.”

Before Lexa could say anything else, Abby cleared her throat and looked at the young Commander with red eyes. Her voice was thick with tears but strong with conviction.

“It too is an honor to my people that Clarke has be granted such a meaningful departure. She was young, and we didn't all agree with her decisions, but she was our leader and it’s because of her that we even have a chance at building a peaceful future. I only ask that I be allowed to say a few words of our people before burning her body.”

“Of course. The pyre will be lit at sunrise tomorrow. Today tell all your injured to take a well-deserved rest while those that were not hurt gather the wood. The healers will continue caring for the freed and those looking for medical assistance, do not get in their way.”

* * *

 

Lexa stood in her full armor facing Clarke’s wrapped body, nearly all the Grounders and _Skaikru_ gathered around waiting to pay their respects to all those the mountain had taken. Under the fine cloth she was wrapped in, Clarke was dressed in the clothing that Lexa had given her and the Commanders personal sword. Originally she had wanted Clarke to be burned with her pistol, but Bellamy had asked to keep it and after some thinking Lexa figured that this way a part of her would help Clarke in some way as her soul moved on. Abby stood next to her, passing the lit torch to Lexa (she had said that she wasn't worthy of sending her daughter off,) and waiting for the Commander to give the signal. As _Heda_ she would normally be the one to give a small speech, but instead she nodded at the smaller woman and let her take the lead.

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground.”

At the last word Abby broke down into sobs and Lexa brought the torch to the wood, as it caught fire she tried to keep all emotion from her face. “May we meet again.”

* * *

 

It had been a few years since the mountain fell.

The _Skaikru_ were given the mountain bunker as none of the twelve clans wanted anything to do with it and were tasked with keeping the remaining Mountain Men in check. Abby remained Chancellor and now had a full council consisting of Kane, Bellamy, Jasper, Maya, a man from the ark that had been part of the Agro Station, and an older Mountain Man who had been one of the rebels to help hide the 47. The bone marrow treatment had slowly and selectively been given over the years to those that didn't seem to pose the threat of starting/joining an uprising. They had managed to make contact with the other surviving Sky People and now most of them lived in the mountain. Though Bellamy had taken charge and led the remaining 44 and anyone who couldn't stomach the mountain and ran Camp Jaha.

The alliance between the twelve clans and the _Skaikru_ had dissolved into a peace treaty where they established trade and promised to leave each people to their own lands. It had been tense at first but so far they all lived in relative peace. A meeting between the clans happening every so often to keep things running smoothly, the _Skaikru_ eventually being accepted as the thirteenth clan under the Commander.

Lexa had moved back to Polis and found herself with a surprising amount of free time now that they weren't constantly at war and wasn't needed to charge into battle. She still made sure to keep a sharp eye on all the clans just in case one of them decided they wanted more than what they were getting, but at the moment there was nothing to worry about.

It was how she had found herself hunting alone in the middle of a particularly boring day. She no longer felt the need to have guards with her, especially since she hunted better on her own. Lexa was a ways from Polis, there had been talk that one of the slick black panther-like creatures had been seen stalking the forest recently but no one had managed to kill it yet. Instead she had managed to come across a deer and for some reason had been intrigued. She didn't know how long she stood looking at it before it turned and she got a good look at its mutated face, looking like it had two heads instead of one.

The sight immediately brought to memory Clarke telling her about her first day on the ground. The two of them had been looking at the map of the mountain for hours without making progress and were both getting more and more frustrated as time slowly passed. To ease some boredom Clarke started talking about random thing that had Lexa trying to hide a small amused smile behind her usual stoic expression. Clarke hadn't known it at the time but Lexa was closely listening to every word, everything about the girl intrigued her.

Lexa had been too caught up in her reminiscing of the golden haired girl that had left her a few years back to notice that she had been followed. The rustling of leaves snapped her into attention and she instantly reached for her knife but an arrow had already struck her in the thigh. The Commander quickly threw the knife and listened in satisfaction as they let out a grunt of pain accompanied by the noise of someone falling from a tree. She was about to go and finish them off when an intense burning shot up her leg and instead she found herself falling as it couldn't support her anymore.

Muffling out any noise of pain, refusing to allow any more signs of weakness, she sat up against a tree and pulled out the arrow without even stopping to think about it. It hadn't gone in very deep, she had suffered much worse, but looking at the arrow head she saw the real root of the problem. It was coated in a deadly poison that worked quickly as soon as it was introduced into the body. Knowing she was too far from Polis to get help, Lexa sighed and leaned back to catch one last look at the sky before her soul moved on. She let out a heavy sigh at the thought of going out in such a pathetic way, barely hit by an unknown assassin who she didn't even know if they were dead or not.

As an unknown amount of time passed she could feel nothing but the burning that now covered every part of her body, couldn't focus on anything but the fact that her vision was starting to go blurry and she could no longer make out the glimpse of sky between the thick branches. Looking down and blinking hard to try and clear her vision, she only just heard the clumsy footsteps of someone walking towards her. Green eyes looked up and were met with bright blue ones. Eyes that had carried shadows ever since they met, eyes that had looked at her with both softness and hot fury, eyes that had been blank and lifeless the last time she looked at them. Clarke’s eyes.

Lexa only subconsciously registered that her vision was clear and the burning had been replaced with comforting warmth. She was more focused on the fact that Clarke was standing in front of her wearing the same clothe she had been when they first met, a small smile that she had only rarely seen on her face, and was reaching out a hand to help Lexa up.

There was no hesitation this time, not like when they had last been facing each other. She was pulled to her feet easily and found herself wrapped in arms that she had dreamed about for so long. Lexa didn't know which one of them had said it, but the words floated around them as everything vanished in light and warmth.

“ _Ai hod yu in_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to write and share some of my ideas. Also have just started on tumblr, feel free to stalk me if I ever decide to post more. Riagin.tumblr.com


End file.
